


Letters From Home

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: "Hey, Herondale, another letter!" Simon called the moment he entered the mess hall.





	Letters From Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still blocked for anything resembling a proper fic, but after reading this [Stucky fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523880) I couldn't help myself. This is exactly 300 words, i.e. a triple drabble, since that format seems to work for me. :)

"Hey, Herondale, another letter!" Simon called the moment he entered the mess hall. He grinned when a blonde head jerked up and Jace practically vaulted over the table to reach him. Snatching the letter from Simon, Jace nodded his thanks but was already tearing open the envelope with the handwriting Simon had come to know almost as well as Clary's. They'd been in Afghanistan for ten months, but seeing the usually so cool and collected Jace completely lose it over a _letter_ never got old.

He'd asked about the writer who could put such a sappy smile on his friend's face, of course, but hadn't gotten much information out of him, except that they'd grown up together. Simon had, however, overheard Jace talking to an _Izzy_ on the phone one day, and on Jace's birthday there'd been a package from one Isabelle Lightwood, so Simon put two and two together and teased Jace, "Lightwood - so you're not married yet?"

Jace looked taken aback at having been found out before shrugging, "Not yet. Maybe when I'm back home. But if anything _I'll_ change my name."

Simon congratulated himself on his detective skills - right until their year was up and they reached the staging area for the families. Clary hadn't been able to come, so Simon had time to see the familiar smile light up Jace's face as he raced towards what appeared to be a waiting brother and sister. The woman was very attractive, as Simon noticed with a whistle of appreciation. Except Jace bypassed her and, with a shout of "Alec!", hurled himself at the tall man beside her, who caught him in a tight embrace. Jace clung to him, and by the time their mouths met in a steamy kiss, Simon had recovered enough to chuckle, "Jace Lightwood, huh?"


End file.
